


Between the Raindrops

by themalfoyboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themalfoyboy/pseuds/themalfoyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt- “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”<br/>Title from the song "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse ft Natasha Bedingfield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Raindrops

The street was dark, with the only light coming from the moon above and the street lamps illuminating the road every twenty metres. It was quiet, and the only people that could be seen were two young men, walking hand in hand down the lonely street. It was Halloween Eve, 1981 and the pair had just left the little house in Godric’s Hollow where their two best friends James and Lily lived with their son Harry, who was little over a year old. The two men were wondering aimlessly, wasting time walking around the quaint village, sometimes talking, but mostly just walking in companionable silence.  
“D’ya think Harry liked the broomstick, Moony?” the shorter of the pair asked, leaning his head on the shoulder of his taller companion. Remus looked down at him, a sort of dazed look in his eyes, like he was waking up from a dream. He still couldn’t believe that after all this time, they were still side by side, after all that they had been through. He knew that the worst was yet to come though, so he liked to take advantage of nights like this, where all was calm, and it felt like the two of them were the only people in the world.  
“Of course he did, Padfoot. Didn’t you see him whizzing around the living room? He’s going to be a fine Quidditch player when the time comes” Remus replied. Sirius chuckled.  
“Oh, James would love that, wouldn’t he? His son playing Quidditch, falling in love with a girl who plays Quidditch-”  
“And has red hair” Remus interjected. Sirius laughed.  
“Just like Evans, hey?” Remus smiled.  
“Yeah, just like Evans.” Just as they were rounding the corner near the old chapel, Remus began to feel fat raindrops hitting his arm. He stopped walking, and looked up to see nothing but ominous grey clouds.  
“Padfoot, I think it’s about to storm.” Sirius came to an abrupt stop.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Moony, it’s only October, how can it be-” A clap of thunder cracking in the sky above cut his sentence off, and it started to rain heavier.  
“Shit. Did you bring an umbrella?” Remus looked at him like he was mad.  
“It’s October, Sirius. Of course I didn’t bring an umbrella” Remus replied acerbically, and looked around to see where they could go to hide from the rain. He finally spotted a gazebo in the park across the street, and started walking briskly towards it, expecting Sirius to follow. When he looked back, the other man was just standing there, getting saturated.  
“Padfoot, come on, there’s cover over here” Remus called, but Sirius didn’t reply. Instead, he continued standing in the rain, and held his hand out to catch the drops. Remus sighed, and walked back over to where he was standing.  
“Sirius, we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Sirius turned around to face him, and suddenly, they were kissing. Sirius’ hand was wrapped around Remus’ waist, and he pulled them impossibly closer together. Remus didn’t object, and continued threading his fingers through Padfoot’s thick hair. They pulled apart after a few moments, and just looked at each other, knowing they wouldn’t get many moments like this left. A war was coming, and that night, just as the pair apparated back to London, it would claim its first victims. James and Lily Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! @themalfoyboy


End file.
